


Hospital Stealth Cam

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Police, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Humor, M/M, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fic, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Firefighter! Kagami gets hurt (but nothing major) and has to spend the night in a hospital, but somehow cop!Aomine was under the impression that his Kagami was in a life-or-death situation and ends up freaking out. Bonus if Kuroko has it in video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Stealth Cam

**Author's Note:**

> ehehehehe  
> Kuroko you little shit XD
> 
> thanks for the awesome prompt!

The video Kuroko had taken was a bit shaky, but it captured everything of importance.

It started off in Kagami’s hospital room, the early morning light filtering through the blinds. The view swung downwards for a second as Kuroko hushed a yipping Nigou, who was trying to playfully swat the phone taking the video from the light-blue-haired man’s hands.

“Kuroko?” came a sleepy voice, and the view went back to the hospital bed, where his redheaded friend was just waking up.

“Good morning, Kagami-kun. How are you feeling today?” the camera man asked. Kagami sat up in bed, yelping when he noticed his friend had brought his dog into the room.

“Damn it Kuroko, why did you have to bring him in here? And I’m fine now, just a bit of a headache, it’s nothing.”

Kagami yawned, then grimaced as he took note of all the tubes and wires connected to his body. The camera shook with Kuroko’s silent laughter.

“It was just a small head injury… did they really have to go all out with this shit?” grumbled the redhead.

Before Kuroko could answer, however, a loud noise from outside the room caught their attention. As the sound of shouting got closer, Kagami began to laugh as he recognized the owner of the voice.

“I SAID LET ME THROUGH! I’M A COP, DAMMIT! THAT’S MY HUSBAND IN THERE!”

By now Kagami was doubled over with laughter, wheezing as he tried to breathe properly. The camera shook along with Kuroko’s own shaking shoulders, and Nigou jumped down from his lap to run about, excited by the loud noises.

“THE HOSPITAL CALLED BUT SAID NOTHING! HE’S DYING, ISN’T HE? IS THAT WHY YOU AREN’T LETTING ME THROUGH, YOU BASTARDS?”

The yelling paused as another voice tried to reason with Aomine.

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE FUCKING VISITING HOURS! I’LL WAKE UP THE WHOLE DAMN HOSPITAL IF I HAVE TO! NOW LET ME SEE MY HUSBAND!”

The yelling had moved right to their door, which swung open with a bang as Aomine, still in his work uniform and fighting off a black-haired nurse, barged into the room, cursing.

“Kagami!” the blue-haired man exclaimed, gaze instantly locking onto the redhead. And all of a sudden, Aomine burst into tears and launched himself at him, landing on the bed and pulling his husband into a crushing hug. For someone so worried about the redhead’s condition, he seemed to completely disregard being careful of any wounds or the hospital equipment.

“Kagami!” he wailed, and the injured firefighter shared a grin with the camera man as he soothingly pated Aomine’s dark blue locks. “I was so worried! They won’t tell me anything!”

“Ahem,” came an unimpressed noise from the doorway as Kagami’s green-haired doctor entered the room, casting an unamused look around the room before pushing up his glasses. “Aomine-san, I presume? I would prefer it if you didn’t assault my nurses or my patients. Were Kagami-san severely injured, your crushing him would certainly be of no help at all.”

“Shin-chan to the rescue!” chirped the nurse before being solidly whacked by the doctor’s clipboard.

“Shut up, Takao. Now do your job instead of standing there being useless.”

“So mean!” whined the nurse, but he nevertheless approached the bed to check Kagami’s vitals, Aomine sheepishly leaving Kagami’s embrace and getting up to go sit beside Kuroko. The phone camera, which had been stealthily placed inside a book before the doctor had arrived, turned to capture Aomine’s pouting face, his knees drawn up to his chest.

Luckily for Kuroko, his dog had gone back to hiding in the bag placed under his seat when Aomine had barged in, and the small pup had yet to be noticed by the doctor, who would surely have been very displeased.

“Vitals are stable; everything looks good, Shin-chan!” said the nurse after inspecting the patient, giving a mock salute to the doctor as he left the room.

“Midorima-sensei, will Kagami-kun be allowed to return home today?” Kuroko asked innocently, camera back to capturing Aomine’s expression.

There was a polite cough and the sound of papers being flipped through before the doctor answered.

“The wound is shallow and stopped bleeding last night, with no signs of bleeding through his bandages this morning. No further injuries have been detected, and his body seems to be in a normal, stable condition. All he needs now is a good meal and some rest. You are free to take him home.”

In the background the door opened and closed as the doctor left, but the view followed Aomine as he happily jumped out of his chair and went back to cuddling his husband.

“I knew I shouldn’t have married a damn firefighter,” Aomine mumbled into Kagami’s shirt. The redhead had been thankful they hadn’t forced him to change out of his casual uniform and into a hospital gown.

“And you think I’m any better off? I’m married to an idiot of a cop,” he said with a chuckle, and gave a soft kiss to Aomine’s lips when he raised his face to glare at him.

“Just don’t scare me like that again, Bakagami.”

“I’ll try not to, Ahomine.”

The camera kept filming as the nurse returned to remove all the tubes and wires from the discharged patient. Aomine helped Kagami gather up his things and they left the room, passing by the office to sign some paperwork, and then they were free.

The three men—and a dog—piled into Aomine’s car, Kagami sitting in the passenger’s seat while Kuroko and Nigou hopped into the back.

“So, uh, what happened anyways? You, um, didn’t get hurt in a fire?” Aomine finally asked, breaking the silence that had lasted the first five minutes of their drive home.

“No, Aho, I was helping a kid out of a tree when a branch fell and clipped me on the side of my head. I barely felt it though, just ended up with a small cut. And the kid is fine too,” Kagami explained.

“Then why the hell did they keep you overnight? Fucking assholes, scaring me like that! I thought you were dying or something!” Aomine growled.

“Relax, babe,” Kagami said camly, placing a hand on his husband’s thigh. “They just wanted to make sure I didn’t have a concussion; that’s all. I’m perfectly fine, I promise.”

After a few moments of silence, Kagami shifted until he could lean over and rest his head on Aomine’s shoulder. The tanned man let out a long sigh.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, almost too quietly for Kuroko to hear. _Almost_.

“The two of you are adorable, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. I’m sure Momoi-san will be pleased to watch this video; she worries about you, you know,” Kuroko said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

“What the—TETSU!!!” Aomine roared, finally noticing the camera his friend was holding. Dark blue eyes glared through the rear view mirror. The car swerved as Aomine pulled over, and Kagami had to physically restrain him from jumping into the backseat and throttling Kuroko. “I’M GONNA KILL YOU TETSU!”

The video cut off there, presumably for the sake of the camera man’s survival. The pink-haired girl giggled as she closed the video player and went back to the chat window where the light-blue-haired man was waiting for her to reply.

“Ah, Tetsu-kun really is the best!”

**Author's Note:**

> rip in pieces Kuroko
> 
> my tumblr: [ shooponthemoon ](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
